What's Best for the Band
by FrozenSouls8
Summary: Erotic story (Chapter 1 of possibly 4) based in the world of Lolirock. First chapter focuses on Talia and Iris. Let me know what you think, first time doing one of these in a long while.


"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four." the three girls danced in near perfect sync as they followed the verbal directions of Talia. They were once again rehearsing for an up coming concert, except unlike most days the girls were having trouble keeping it together for longer than a few minutes. Their dancing would be sharp at first, but soon both Iris and Auriana would start tripping up and having trouble following along as they started to day dream. Cutting the music, Talia pivoted on her heel to turn to her friends, hand on her hip with an expression that made it obvious she wasn't amused "What is wrong with you two today? We can't get through a single song." she tapped her right foot against the stage floor, waiting for a reply. "Sorry Talia, I don't know, I just can't..." Iris spoke out first as she rubbed her shoulder, her cheeks turning a light hint of red as she looked towards the ground. Auriana jumped in, squeezing her fist in excitement as she looked up towards the ceiling "I just can't stop thinking of John, ever since I met him last weekend he's been swimming in my mind nonstop!" Talia, now with her arms crossed, rolled her eyes, she already knew that was probably the issue, but she was still annoyed to hear it outright. "Listen, you two can daydream about boys all you want after the concert, but for now we have to practice, okay?" she said sternly, giving them both a glare. The two girls looked to each other than nodded "Okay...but could we take a quick lunch break? Maybe it'll help clear our minds." Iris suggested, Auriana quickly backing her up, grabbing onto her shoulder "Yeah, yeah! Lunch will make everything better." Talia really didn't want to, but they were clearly not going to get anything done like this, so she gave in "Alright, meet back here in an hour, okay?" the two girls smiled brightly with nods and dashed out of the room.

Talia took a seat on the edge of the stage, tapping her index finger against her chin "There's no way a lunch break is going to solve this problem. They've been like this more and more lately, I got to figure out something..." she continued to wrack her brain for a solution...before something finally came to her. Snapping her fingers a devilish grin grew on her face. "Can I really do this?" she asked herself "I mean we are all best friends...and if things stay like this we'll never be ready for the concert..." she hesitated, trying to balance the pros and the cons, the risks and the rewards. "...It's for the sake of our band, it has to be done." she finally made the call as she jumped off from the edge of the stage and began to head upstairs. Talia's heart was racing as she became increasingly anxious about the plan, she didn't have much experience with this sort of stuff, there were so many ways for things to go wrong. She took a deep breath heading to the top floor of the house, looking for where the girls might be, walking passed Iris' room she noticed the blonde Princess laying on her bed staring at her phone through the cracked door. She slowly pushed the door open, letting herself in "H..hey Iris..." she couldn't help but stutter, but upon hearing herself she cleared her throat and assured herself this was for the best.

"Oh hey Talia, I uh...already finished eating, so I was just waiting on Auriana." Iris looked over to her friend who was closing her bedroom door. "Is something the matter?" she asked with some concern, maybe "Talia was stressing over the concert more than usual" she thought . Talia took a seat on the bed right next to her and smiled "Look Iris...I know why you're having so much trouble concentrating." Pulling on Iris's arm, Talia brought her friend to eye level with her, their forearms rubbing against one another as Iris nervously looked into the dark skinned princess's eyes. "U-uh what do you mean? I was just really hungry, once Auriana is done I'm totally ready to rock!" she stated with a determined smile. Placing her right hand on Iris's shoulder, slowly tracing it down her arm, Talia continued to look into Iris' eyes, clearly not buying it. "Iris, it's okay, we're friends right? You can tell me the truth." that light tint of red began to return to Iris's cheeks as her own heart began to race, but she wasn't sure why, there was such an odd tension in the room. "W..well uh...I didn't mean to lie or anything, but I'm not like Auriana, I can't just so openly admit that I can't get Na-" before she could finish her sentence, Talia pounced on her like a panther, slamming their lips together awkwardly as she forced a kiss onto Iris. "MHMMM!" the blonde's eyes shot open wide as she instinctively tried to back her head up, but Talia followed every inch. It wasn't that Iris was disgusted by the act, but she to wanted to pause everything to give her a chance to register it. Instead all she could do was close her eyes and give in. The two girl's tongues began to dance with one another, despite this being their first real kiss it didn't take long for the act to feel natural, like they'd been doing it with each other forever. "MMfmmhm..." the two lightly moaned into the kiss one after another. After a few moments the two slowly parted their lips, several small strains of saliva connecting their lips that were only mere inches apart. "T-Talia I..." before she could finish she was once again interrupted by her friend pushing her down on her back, climbing over her "Don't talk, just relax, soon boys will be the last thing on your mind." Talia said with such confidence that Iris's couldn't help but quiver as she submitted. Talia's right hand wasted no time as it made it's way towards Iris' crotch, slipping its way into her cotton shorts, using her middle finger to rub the tender, now soaked lips through Iris' increasing damp rose patterned panties. "A-ahh..." Iris couldn't help but let out the lightest, softest of moans, the blood rushing through her body along with the sweet pleasure starting to build up gave her no time to worry about if they should have been doing this. All she knew is she felt like she had needed this for a long time. Talia leaned down, taking the thin cloth of Iris's belly shirt between her teeth and peeling it up, exposing the girl's nipples, they were so pink and perky, Talia didn't even realize she was licking her own lips in anticipation. Now slipping her hands into the blonde's panties, she began to directly rub against those soaked virgin lips, playing and toying with them in various experimental ways, from left to right, clockwise to outright pushing her finger against them until suddenly a pop could be felt, Iris's body jumped as she let out a groan "T-Taliaa~" she uttered in pleasure as she was penetrated by another person for the first time. Talia leaned forward with her mouth opened wide as she locked her lips around her friend's budding breast, sucking on it gently as her tongue began to explore the erect nipple. "OOohh...oohhhgoodddTaliaaa" Iris's groans only continued to grow louder as they oozed from her lips. Talia couldn't believe how naturally this was coming to her, she couldn't believe how much she liked it..."Moree, moreee" Iris began to outright beg as she couldn't help but want to chase the ever growing stimulation. Her friend was happy to oblige as her middle finger began to thrust back and forth relentlessly, not even allowing the constrictions of the underware to hold it back as Talia put everything she had into fingering her friend. Her tongue began to flicker over the nipple teasingly, harder and harder, faster and faster, all while the suction from her mouth grew ever stronger. "Mmmm...mmmhhhmmm" Talia moaned as her mouth to eagerly tasted the teen's chest. Iris began to arch her back a bit, pushing her chest upward involuntarily as the pleasure began to be too much. Trying to grind her hips into her friend's finger as her insides began to spasm and tighten which only motivated Talia more to get rougher in her treatment, but before long Iris began to cry out in delight "I-Iiiicccannttholdddttaliaaa" she groaned as she arched her back out as much as she could, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her nerve endings twitched, Talia pulled up from her tit just in time to see that utterly shameless yet beautiful expression Iris made as she squeezed her bedding with both hands, an orgasm overcoming her for the first time. Talia bit her bottom lip watching as her friend reach the utter most pleasure, an eruption of warm sweet juices exploding from her virgin pussy into Talia's hands, utterly drenching her own panties. As quickly as it came it seemed to disperse as Iris panted heavily, her chest heaving as she laid on the bed, her expression that of a daze. "T-talia..." she uttered softly looking over to her friend who was now tracing her clean hand down the blonde's face, as if to fix her hair. "It's okay, just relax Iris..." she said softly just before getting up from the bed. Talia's own juices leaked down her inner thigh as she looked at her hand coated in her own friend's juices just before sticking her entire middle finger into her mouth, locking her lips around it as she pulled it free with a "pop!" Talia didn't say a word more as she turned around and headed out of the room, the only thing on her mind was wanting to know just what kind of face Auriana would make.


End file.
